Chapter One: Welcome to Underhell
Welcome to Underhell is the first chapter of Underhell. Most of this chapter takes place in the A.R.C. Facility, but the last act takes place in the city. Plot Welcome To Underhell The Helicopter arrives at the A.R.C. Detention Establishment. Jake and 2 other inmates get off and are escorted to their cells. After a little tour of the place, Jake goes to his cell to sleep. There, he dreams of water being filled in the cell room flooding it. Next day, Jake gets escorted to the wardens office. On the way there, his escort is taken over by Bryan Johnson, a security guard who befriends Jake. Bryan has a talk with the Warden and then it was Jake's turn. Afterwards, Jake and Bryan head back to the canteen to get some food where the former meets Victor, a butcher who takes a imediate disliking to Jake. Staying in the Canteen If Jake stays in the Canteen, Bryan's brother, Alexander (a.k.a. Junior) will come on the catwalk and Bryan orders him to put on his mask, but Junior refuses. So Bryan puts his own mask on to motivate Junior, which causes one of the inmates named Tyronne to quesiton why he and other inmates don't get masks. The other inmates join in on the argument when they are interupted by the Chief of Security, Terrance Mason. Terry then orders all the inmates to return to their cells. Jake Stays in the Canteen If Jake stays in the canteen and disobeys the order to return to his cell, a guard will begin to pursue him. If the guard catches Jake, he hits Jake with his baton until Jake falls unconscious. Jake is then taken to a cell in the High Security Block. Jake Returns to his Cell It's possible to avoid the violent encounters with Tyronne or prison guards altogether. Jake will instead peacefully return to his cell. Heading Back to his Cell If Jake leaves the Canteen before everyone is done talking, he will end up cornered in the shower room where Tyronne is waiting and engages Jake in a brawl. Jake Wins the Brawl If Jake wins the brawl with Tyronne by using a pipe, some guards will come in and beat Jake to the ground and send him to a cell in the High Security Block. If Jake takes out enough guards, Ito will be seen while the door is shutting. Tyronne Wins the Brawl If Tyronne wins, Jake is wounded and sent to the Medical Bay. After another dream about guilt, Jake wakes up to find the prison deserted and roaming with infected personnel that try to kill him. He later comes across a Hermit in the vents, who requests Jake to find him 5 cards in exchange for his wrench. Later Jake goes through the Butchery where he comes face to face with Victor, who then falls in the meat grinder, killing him. Jake then gets Victor's keycard and goes toward the security room, where he comes across another infected security guard. Jake then runs into the Security Room where Terry and his comrades are and. Terry then introduces Jake to Bryan, Junior, Matthew Porter, Benjamin, Hector and Takeo, and they work out a plan to escape the facility. They need to reset the Generator under the base to put the power back online, and they need to access it from the core, and they need to access the core by turning off the power relays from the North and South Wings. Matthew and Takeo go to the North Wing, while Hector and Jake go to the South Wing. After turning off the last relay in the High Security Block, Jake and Hector get surrounded by more infected personnel. They try to escape, but Hector is sliced in two and killed by Victor's brother, Igor. Jake then escapes the High Security Block and gets a call from Ben to meet up with Matthew in the North Wing. Code Red...Not Again Jake arrives in the North Wing and gets a call from Ben saying that he lost contact with Matthew. Jake finds him, along with 4 more security guards, Eric Roberts, Carl, Todd and Malcolm. Matthew and his team make a plan to run back to the Western L Wing after turning off the last relay. Todd and Carl set up barricades while Jake checks the doors. Afterwards, Jake turns off the last relay, and he, Matthew and the others take out the first wave of infected inmates, and run back to the Western L Wing as fast as they can. Jake and the others go back to the core access where they find Bryan waiting for them. He reveals that he left the Security Room while Junior was asleep so he can get some action. But Junior shows up and he and Bryan start arguing. Bryan then orders Junior to take Eric and his crew to the Security Room, and Junior does so, furiously. Matthew finds a radio, and he Bryan and Jake head into The Core. Once there, they contact Malcolm to activate the access in the South Wing, but is mutilated, gorrified and killed by Igor, and all the trio could find was his blood. Jake, Bryan and Matthew then head for the Maintenance area where they find a train. Terry explains that it is used for maintenance and goes to the surface. The trio go into the sewers where they get chased by more infected people, and Jake gets seperated from Bryan and Matthew. Jake is now stuck in the Maintenance Quarters, He has lost all his items and hurt his leg during the fall. He wanders around the quarters and comes across the hermit again, who asks him to find him 6 more cards and he'll give him some FM Radios in return. Jake heads for towards a control room and finds a wrench and medkit, healing his hurt leg. Jake then goes through the Warehouse and finds an elevator and goes deeper in the Maintenance Area. Jake finds himself in the Lower Labs of the Maintenance Area, where he finds a Gas Mask to navigate through a few of the gassed areas, and goes down an elevator shaft into the elevator itself. Jake finds the Multi Generator Power System (MGPS), and resets the switches, bringing the power back online. At that moment, Bryan and Matthew arrive to take out the remaining infected people, and the trio head back up. Jake, Bryan and Matthew arrive back up to Level 0 and they mourn Malcolm's death. But they then see a helicopter on the core landing pad, and have no idea who left it there. The door to the South Wing access opens all of a sudden, and the trio go check it out. They then head for the Security Room when they hear gunshots coming from Level 1. Jake, Bryan and Matthew head up to Level 1 to find a few soldiers killed near the Shooting Range where the rest of the personnel have taken refuge. The trio head in to find Junior wounded. Takeo then shows up and explains why he left Matthew, because of Igor. Ben looks through the files to find Code Red. Terry explains that Code Red is a direct order from security clearence 3 to kill everyone below that security clearence. He also reveals that he was working at the U.D.R.C. when code red happened there. There was an epidemic at the U.D.R.C. where the personnel started showing necrosis and were rotting alive, and the virus spread fast. Masahiro Ito and his men were called in to take care of the situation. They eliminated everyone below clearence level 3, and started searching for a cure to stop the infection. Ben then notices some survivors in one of the storage closets in the East Wing, and Terry orders Jake to rescue the survivors. Ito's Invasion Jake leaves the Shooting Range to search for the survivors in one of the storage closets in the East Wing. He finds the two survivors, Daniel and Lily, a doctor and nurse who were working in the complex. Jake returns Daniel and Lily to the shooting range, where Terry shows him the armory. After searching the East Wing for more survivors and supplies, and a couple requests from Bryan and Ben, Jake is called back to the safe room to find out Matthew's true nature. He is an intelligence agent working undercover for A.R.C. security, and was ordered to destroy the facility. The team work out a plan to reach the next level, starting with building a Cypher to get through the East Wing core access. Jake finds all 4 parts of the Cypher and brings a code to Ben and back to the Cypher workshop to complete it. Jake uses the Cypher to go to the Residential Area in the West Wing. Jake searches the Residential Area for more survivors and a way to get to level 2, he finds one more survivor first and takes him back to the safe room via the South Wing Core Access. After that he finds a key card for the elevators and searches the next floor for another card for level 2. Jake reaches Level 2 and drops the key card back down so that Terry and the others will head up as well. Jake then passes out and has another dream, upon waking up he finds himself in a room and hears a conversation between a couple of soldiers. He takes them out and heads for the East Wing to find Terry and his men in the Oxegyn Room. Jake meets up with Terry and Ben who brief him that the PMCs have already reached Level 2 and have changed the cypher codes. As a result, the Cyphers are unusable untill it has the right code. Jake would have to head for the Mainframe to find the new code, but he has to access it through the labs, and Jake has to find a yellow key card in the offices to go through the labs. Jake searches the offices and finds the key card and heads through the labs, where it is under quarentine. Jake turns off the valves under the floor and then goes to the second floor to finish lifting the quarentine. Jake then heads through the Mainframe to find the new codes while sneaking past some soldiers and finds a computer. He goes on the computer and meets Roger, a scientist who has the cypher code. Jake finds the code for the Mainframe and meets Roger there, and they escape back to the safe room. But when Jake gives Ben the new cypher code, the latter discovers that Takeo's name was not in the files. Bryan snaps and holds Takeo at gunpoint when the latter suddenly cloaks and escapes with the cypher head and radio. He then contacts the others and reveals his true objective when hes interupted by Ito and they have a nice chat. During the chat, "Takeo" was revealed to be Raito, the son of the CEO of the company who owns the A.R.C.. Terry then explains who Janus is, two individuals, one problem, two solutions that cannot coexist. He also explains about Ito's "Triad". Danko was in charge of eliminating personnel in the U.D.R.C. before Jake killed him, Marcus is holding the science team at gunpoint in search for a cure for the infection, and Royce is charged with tracking down the runaways from the infected complex. And with Danko dead and Royce hunting down runaways, Marcus and Ito are still in the A.R.C.. We Have To Get Out Of Here Jake arrives in the North Wing to call an elevator, but they were hacked by the PMCs. So Jake has to go to the console and unlock the elevators. He starts searching the Biology Labs, and finds the key card to the Warehouse. But on the way there in the Lobby, Jake gets ambushed by ACEs, but manages to take them all out. He continues through the Warehouse where he engages a few more PMC Soldiers. He learns from a PDA that Marcus has the key card to the elevator control room and is located in the Lower Labs with the Science Team. Finding The Scientists If Jake sneaks into the Security Checkpoint without getting spotted, he'll find Marcus in the Assembly addressing the situation to Ito. Marcus is running out of test subjects, so he plans on using the Scientists as subjects. Scientists Held Hostage If Jake is spotted before entering the Security Checkpoint, Marcus will hold the Science Team Hostage and will give Jake ten seconds to surrender, or the scientists will be killed. Jake Surrenders If Jake surrenders, a soldier will lead him to Marcus, who explains to Jake that he is solving the problem. Jake then kicks the soldier next to him and gets his gun, while the Scientists hide in the Power Room. Refusing Surrender If Jake refuses to surrender, Marcus will execute the scientists. Jake arrives in the assembly to confront Marcus and his men, and a gunfight ensues. Jake kills Marcus and his entire team, takes the key card to the Elevator Control Room and heads back up to reactivate the elevators. Jake arrives in the Elevator Control Room and reactivates the elevators where he sees a mysterious woman named "Mia" approaching the window. She later gets chased by a couple of ACEs, but Jake takes them out. He then follows Mia into a gas chamber in Sector B, where he finds her unconscious. Jake also finds a journal by his father, but passes out from guilt. He wakes up to find Ito watching him from the window and gasses him, but Jake puts his gas mask on Mia to protect her, attempting to sacrifice his own life. At that moment, one of Ito's troops informs him that they have found the survivors in the East Wing, and Ito orders him to send some ACEs to take them out. But unlike the last time he was gassed, Jake has no side effect and simply passes out. Raito and the Hermit then arrive and find Jake and Mia. Raito rescues Mia while the Hermit takes Jake back to his lair. Jake wakes up and finds himself in the Hermit's home, He then recieves a radio message from Terry and his men that they are under attack by the Ito's troops. Brothers in Arms Jake leaves the Hermit's lair and hurries back to the others. He finds Bryan and Matthew fending off the soldiers in the North Wing, and assists them. The next elevator comes and Jake, Matthew and Bryan escape to Level 5 to meet up with the others. Jake, Bryan and Matthew block the elevator so that the PMCs won't follow them up. They then sneak past the windows in case there was an ambush, and they meet up with Terry, Junior, Ben and Eric near the Parking Garage. They approach the room before the Garage but see light coming out. Matthew goes ahead to check it out, only to find Ito and his troops waiting for them, and charges placed on the support beams explode, killing Matthew. Eric is also and killed by the PMCs, and Jake and the remaining security guards start escaping the collapsing facility. The door to the Core Access shuts and the team split into two, leaving Jake to decide who to go with. Going with Terry and Ben If Jake goes with Terry and Ben, He will go with them to the Core Command to activate the train in the Maintenance Area. On the way there, they come in contact with more of Ito's PMCs. But they eventually arrive at Core Command where Ben discovers that the MGPS is gonna explode soon. After fighting through more soldiers, the trio fight their way to the core. Going with Bryan and Junior If Jake goes with the Johnson Brothers, He will go with them to the Southern Core access to meet up with Terry and Ben once they activate the train in the Maintenance Area. On the way there they are forced to defend themselves from incoming waves of Infected. Junior attempts to unlock the door, but fails. Bryan finds a shoe, and Jake gets it to open the door. The trio are then chased by more infected carriers, but they escape and make their way to the core. Jake arrives at the core with the others, where a harrier is waiting to shoot them. Jake then heads for the East Core Access were a Cypher opens it, and Jake and the others escape through there. Jake then attempts to shut the gate, but the harrier crashes. Jake and the others head to the train and escape, but Ben stays behind and Terry jumps out the window as a result. Jake and the Johnson Brothers approach a checkpoint, where a gunbattle ensues. Jake takes out all the soldiers and reactivates the train. Jake and the Johnson brothers come across another Checkpoint, but Jake sneaks past the guards and shoots them, ensuing another gunbattle. Afterwards, Jake activates the train again and he and the Johnson Brothers were on their way again. They come across a third checkpoint and Jake takes all the guards out and activates the train yet again. The trio stop at a fourth checkpoint, but it was empty. Jake reactivates the train a fourth time. But at that moment, Ito and his men show up. Ito's men give chase in another train, but gets derailed by Jake's train. The train arrives at the warehouse on the surface, and Jake and the Johnson Brothers start checking it for an ambush. They then hear a noise coming from the train, and Jake and Bryan check it out to discover that the container on the flatbed is open. They return to find Igor stabbing Junior with a hook and leaving him hanging from a crane. Jake tries to shoot Igor, but to no avail, And the latter charges toward Jake and breaks through a door to find light coming from a fan. Jake then activates four power boxes allowing Bryan to open the gate to the surface, weakening Igor. Jake faces Igor and puts a bullet in the butcher's head, finishing him off for good. Bryan tries to rescue Junior, but the latter dies as soon as the hook was lowered. Bryan mourns his brother's death, but it was short lived as Jake is shot by a sniper, putting him in a coma. The Dead City Category:Chapters Category:Underhell